Kindred Spirits and Blind Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry was discarded by the Potter's when Dumbledore declares his one of his quadruplets the boy-who-lived and named him a squib. He goes to the Dursley's where he is blinded and used as a sex slave. He is now mute, blind and homeless. What happens when his brother and sisters find him? Can they win his love? After all they didn't know he existed till now. Now with the goblins they


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry was discarded by the Potter's when Dumbledore declares his one of his quadruplets the boy-who-lived and named him a squib. He goes to the Dursley's where he is blinded and used as a sex slave. He is now mute, blind and homeless. What happens when his brother and sisters find him? Can they win his love? After all they didn't know he existed till now. Now with the goblins they find kindred spirits in the last person you would think Voldemort…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Voldemort laughed as he tortured Charlus Remus Potter. He sneered at the Order they couldn't touch him unless they wanted this pathetic boy dead.

"Let him have his wand he is destined to destroy you Tom", Dumbledore says calmly

"This pathetic boy?" Voldemort asks laughing

"Yes. He destroy you once and will do it again!" James asks

Voldemort laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Lily cries

"This is not the boy I sent a killing curse at 13 years ago!" Voldemort declares

That stops the Order from fighting back everyone looks at the Potters, Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Who did you send a killing curse at then if not your equal?" James asks

"It was Harry James Potter! Who destroyed my last body! He was as powerful as me even as a baby", Voldemort declares

"Lies! Harry is a squib", Lily says

"Who is Harry?" Charlus stutters

Voldemort was shocked that the other boy of the quadruplets didn't know. What had happened to Harry Potter?

"Nobody", Lily snaps

Voldemort laughs, "Liar. You Charlus Potter and your sisters are quadruplets. You brother Harry is your younger brother but older then your sisters by minutes. It seems you have been lied to by the sheep for too long"

The Order couldn't believe it. James and Lily had another child? Besides their son Charlus Remus Potter at 14, and James Sirius Potter Jr at 13 and his twin Albus Frank Potter. And their daughters Euphemia Lillian Potter and Dorea Alice Potter at 14 and daughter Rosalina Amelia Potter who was 12. Sirius and Remus looked troubled and so did the rest of the close friends of the Potters.

"WHAT! I have another brother!" Charlus yells standing up with new energy

"We will talk later. Mr Potter", Dumbledore says

"Who is Harry?" Sirius asks

"Oh this is rich the mighty Dumbledore chose the wrong quadruplet. And declared him a squib! His power was only drained from fighting me and still had his magic. But the mighty Dumbledore made a mistake that will cost him deeply. You wiped his memory from the minds of his family. You sent him away and I will find him. He deserves to be with someone who can care and train him not to be a sheep", Voldemort says, "But first a present to Lord Black, Lady Black-Bones, Mr Lupin and Lord and Lady Longbottom. Severus"

"Yes my Lord?" Severus asks

"Lift the block on their memories", Voldemort says

"Of course my Lord", Severus says waving his wand on the 5 people muttering under his breath

He finds the blocked memories and realises them from the vault they had been put into by whoever didn't what they to remember Harry Potter. He didn't know about Harry Potter. But it was not surprising he didn't know as he was a grey wizard. Something only Voldemort and the Death Eaters new. As they were trying to bring back the balance of light and dark. And help those sheep.

Severus lifts the block and the 5 gasp as memories flash through their minds.

"Have fun with that Dumbledore, Potters! And Charlus Potter if your siblings and you are smart you will leave the sheep to be sheared", Voldemort laughs and apparated out with his Death Eaters

Charlus couldn't believe he had a brother that hopefully wasn't arrogant as James Jr and Albus Frank.

"Charlus let me see you", Lily cries

"Take me to home", Charlus glares and takes Sirius's arm

They all apparated to Grimmauld Place. His sisters all run to him and look at him for injuries. His triplets already knew what had happened as they had been connected to Charlus by bond. They had told the others.

"Where is Harry?!" Charlus yells

"It doesn't matter. And don't talk to us like that. We are still your parents", James says

"Who cares about this Harry as he is a squib!" James Jr and Albus Frank say

"He is not a squib! He has magic. How often did Euphemia, Dorea and I wake up feeling something was missing! We told you and you never cared!" Charlus yells

"He is our brother!" Euphemia and Dorea yell, "We could always feel him still we were 6"

"He is our brother and you hid him from us. Just because you thought he was a squib", Rosalina says

"We didn't what him to get jealous off you all having magic and him having none", Lily tries to reason

"He is apart of us and you all took him away!" Charlus, Euphemia and Dorea yell

"Go to your rooms!" James orders

"Fine!" they all say and leave but James Jr and Albus Frank who go into the media room

"James! I demand answers about my godson. You stole my memories of him as I wanted to take him in and raise him as my own! Then you blocked my memories because I wouldn't speak to you till you told me where you put him", Sirius growls

"Where is my Cub? James? Lily? I remember the same as Sirius", Remus growls looking like the wolf he was

"Where is my godson Lily!?" Alice cries, "How could you after what we feared about Neville?!"

"You are hypocrites", Frank says

"How could you abandon a little baby boy in the cold", Molly cries as Arthur holds her

"Did Harry get a Hogwarts letter?" Minerva asks

"Headmaster answer us!" Amelia growls not liking her memories

"The quill did write out a letter. But I assumed it was a mistake as I measured Harry's magic after the attack it was at 0 meaning he was a squib", Dumbledore tries to explain

"But Voldemort is right. Harry probably drained his core wiping him out", Remus says

"I am sure that is not the case and Tom has the wrong boy picked out", Dumbledore says trying to calm everyone down

"Headmaster, James, Lily either you tell me where you put your son or I will charge you all with child abandonment! I might even do so anyway", Amelia growls

There was yelling from the rest of the Order. Wanting to know how they could abandon a child. When they always seemed so loving.

"Mum! Dad!" the twin boys say coming it

"James, Albus what is wrong?" Lily asks

"Charlus, Euphemia, Dorea and Rosalina just left! They ran out of Grimmauld when you were arguing", James Jr says

"No", Lily whispers

She runs out the door with everyone following her and it was pouring outside. Sirius and Remus try and grab a scent but the rain had washed it away.

"The rain has washed their scent away", Remus declares

"I will get as many Auror's as possible. Shacklebolt, Moody, Longbottom's, Tonks start the search and keep an eye on those Potters and Dumbledore", Amelia growls

"Just find my four children", Lily cries

"Not 5?" Amelia growls as they had once again forgot about Harry

"Just find them", James growls

"I am your superior Auror Potter. We will look for all five. But I will be getting Harry's location out of you one way or another. This I swear", Amelia growls apparating out

"I WILL find my godsons and daughters James, Lily, Dumbledore and I swear on MY MAGIC I will keep them especially Harry far away from you", Sirius growls as his magic lights up signifying his vow

"I swear on my MAGIC too", Remus says

"Don't be hasty", Dumbledore says

"They are just nasty little buggers and the squib doesn't deserve a family like us", James Jr and Albus Frank says

"THAT IS IT! I Sirius Orion Black Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black hereby throw out James, Lily, James Jr, Albus Frank Potter and Albus Dumbledore from my home on the Black family magic I declare they are not allowed here anymore", Sirius growls

The wards around the house through them all out.

"Let us find the true Potter children", Sirius declares, "And I swear on my magic I will find you Harry James Potter even if it takes to the day I die. So I say so smote it be!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

* * *

"What happened?" James Jr and Albus Frank ask as they were on the wet pavement

"Sirius throw us out of Grimmauld. We can't worry about that now", James says

"We must find them", Lily cries, "My babies alone in London"

"We will find them. Lets get started by going to Hogwarts or Potter Manor as they might have just gone there", Dumbledore says

James and Lily take their twins to Potter Manor and Dumbledore goes to Hogwarts to start the search for the Potter children. Once again forgetting the lost Potter child…

* * *

 _A Little Earlier…_

* * *

Charlus was pacing the room thinking deeply about what he learned. And trying to make a connection with Harry but it was like fog. He couldn't get through.

"Charlus we must find Harry!" Euphemia says

"Remember the pain we felt when we were 6? What happened to Harry then?" Dorea cries

Rosalina tries to calm her older siblings down.

"We leave now. When their arguing. We search for Harry", Charlus decides

"But where to start?" Dorea asks

"With the Goblin Nation. They will help. I will empty my entire trust vault to find Harry", Charlus says

"And so we will", Euphemia and Dorea say

"And I he is my bog brother", Rosalina says

"Then lets back what few things we have here and leave", Charlus says

They pack everything they had at Grimmauld place into their trunks and the creep down the stairs they could here the arguing and they quietly slip out the door of Grimmauld and flag a Taxi to take them as far as the Leaky Cauldron and then they would start their search for there long lost brother…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Potter Children of James and Lily Potter:**

1\. Charlus Remus Potter (14)

2\. Harry James Potter (14)

3\. Euphemia Lillian Potter (14)

4\. Dorea Alice Potter (14)

5\. James Sirius Potter Junior (13)

6\. Albus Frank Potter (13)

7\. Rosalina Amelia Potter (12)

* * *

 **Longbottom Children of Frank and Alice Longbottom:**

1\. Neville Frank Longbottom (14)

2\. Mary Augustus Longbottom (13)

3\. Flora Alice Longbottom (13)

4\. Toby James Longbottom (13)

5\. Sophia Lillian Longbottom (12)


End file.
